To be loved
by XxBlueQueenXx
Summary: What is there to have...when you have nothing? Will Raven be able to forgive Robin for hurting her all those years back? AU, full summery inside. First ff.


_**Authors Note**_: This is my first Fandom ever and it is a Raven/Robin Yay! I have been with Fan fiction long enough to know how everything works. I am not good with Grammar and what not, but I am not stupid either so a Beta reader would help. In addition, as a new writer flames are accepted because it makes me want to get better with my writing. Therefore, I take my fame with all its conditions.

Rating: _T most likely will go up_.

Genre: _**Drama, Romance**_

Setting: _New York,_

Season: _**Fall**_

Main couple: _Robin/Raven_

Side Couple: Starfire and Robin,

Summary: _**22-year-old Rachel Roth is living her dream. Great job, good friends, and a nice Condo. Everything seems perfect in her world until it takes unexpected turn. Now a figure from her past has come back, now with old feeling surface can she handle it? Alternatively, will she keep avoiding it the one know truly hold her heart? (I suck at summaries.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**To be loved**

_Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

_Beep Beep Beep…_

The soft vibrations woke the women out of her sleep. A soft groaned escaped her slightly parted lips as she slowly rose out of bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she stretched out her limbs—22-year-old Rachel Roth slowly walked to the bathroom. Passing by a large body mirror on her way to bathroom Rachel stopped to look at her reflection, after finally losing the whole Goth-girl –rebel thing she had back in high school she became quiet the lady if she say so herself. She stopped wearing baggie clothing and actually found herself enjoying the comforter of skirts. After about another year of keeping her hair short Rachel decided to let it grow—now her violet hair stopped at the middle of her back. These past three years has been hectic for her, going in and out of hopeless relationships and always coming out with the same result… heartbreak. Well not this time around. She is single and loving it. Considering the last person, she dated Rachel's glad it did not even last two weeks. The guy was a complete asshole.

_This time it is going to be different no more heartbreak. _

A few minutes later Rachel paced around her apartment complex in a mad hunt for the other pair to her dark purple pumps. Finally finding them, she slipped it on her left foot, finished buttoning up the last few buttons on her silky long sleeved dark purple blouse, and zipped up the zipper on her black dress pants. The violet haired young women paid little attention to her surrounding and check her wristwatch and only for her to curse aloud. Crap. It was already 8:30 am and she only had 15 minutes to get to work without being later. Rachel grabbed her purse, keys, and cell phone and the rest of the documents lying on the counter on her way out.

_**~::~**_

Rachel made it to the hospital just in time. She kicked her car door open and dashed up the step of the hospital building as the automatic doors slid open.

"Good morning Dr. Roth," Rich—her front desk assistant greeted her with a smiled, helping Rachel with her stuff.

"Thanks," She softy thanked him. Rich waved her off with flick of his wrist. "Do I have any calls waiting?" Rachel asked, going into her office almost immediately checking the phone.

"You have one call waiting and it was from Dr. Frank," Rich gently sat the documents down watching as his boss rolled her eyes when he mentions the doctor's name.

"Honestly I don't know what he wants with me," Rich let out a small laugh.

"As if it couldn't be more obvious,"

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel remarked as she went through some of the files lying on her desk of some pervious patients. Rich rolled his eyes at his brain dead boss. Really, couldn't she tell when someone is crushing on her?

"He likes you-."

Immediately Rachel remarked. "Whoa I'm through with dating," She was sick and tried of putting her heart out there only to have it crushed time and time again. However, it was true though. The young doctor from the firth department—everyday on his lunch break makes some sorry excuse to start a conversation with Rachel but he'd get shout down instantly. It was plain to the world he had a mad crush on her.

"Knock, Knock," a soft voice spoke from behind them. Looking over a blonde haired woman with big blue eyes stood in the doorway with a grin on her face.

"Hey Terra."

"Boss lady what's up?" She happily bounced into the room and nudged Rich on her way over to Rachel. The violet haired women chuckled at her best friend's jolliness. They have been best friends since middle school and all the way up to collage and even now, their strange but cool friendship never seems to fade. And Terra was the only person Rachel knew who had the time and energy to be this happy and excited. "I have the papers you asked for." Terra handed them to Rachel before taking a seat on her couch and closing her eyes. Rachel eyed the blonde as knowing smirked appeared on her face.

"Rough night Terra?" At that comment, Rich burst out laughing as Terra snapped her eyes open glaring at them both with a red-hot blush on her cheeks.

"N-no!" She said too quickly making Rachel and Rich more suspicious of her. The young violet haired doctor laughed even more causing Terra to blush like mad, finally Terre huffed and walked out.

"Her and that husband of hers are at it everyday fucking like little bunnies," Rich said laughing at his own joke.

"Out Rich." Rachel pointed a finger at door.

"Alright, sheesh no need to get pushy. I'll leave and get back to my boring job at the front desk." He stated with a dramatic sigh.

"Bye." Rachel slammed the door in his face. Rachel let out a heavy sigh as she slumped in her chair. "So much work so little time." With a few spins of her spiny chair, the violet haired beauty got to work.

"_**Dr. Roth we need you down in room 103 immediately, you have a patient waiting." **_

Wasting no time Rachel rushed out her office hearing as her heel clicked against the floor. The hospital was very lively with people going in and out. Rachel glanced at the people sitting in the waiting area.

"I'm here that's the rush?" She asked the nurse standing next to room 103 with a click board in her hand.

"Sarah Jackson needs a check up," The nurse handed the click board to Rachel who took it whispering a 'thanks' as she went inside.

"Rachel!" The little cried happily, as she hugged the older women's leg.

"Hello Sarah," Rachel replied offering her a warm smile in which the little girl gladly returned.

"Good morning Dr. Roth." Rachel shook women's hand.

"What do I owe this visit to?" Rachel moved so that she can sit in the empty seat. Before Mrs. Jackson could even speak Sarah jumped onto Rachel's lap making her let out a sharp breath.

"Sarah!" Her mother exclaimed sharply.

"No, its okay," Rachel hoisted the 7-year-old up and placing her on the chair. "So what is she in for?" Rachel asked as she shifted her gaze from the women in front of her to the click board in her hand.

"Sarah wants to start a new sport but the teacher said she needs a check up before she plays." The young doctor nodded.

"Whatcha playing Sarah?"

"Basketball!" She shouted. Rachel raised a brow in question shooting a questioning look at the girl's mother. She could have sworn Sarah was into soccer. Mrs. Jackson chuckled at the doctor's slightly confused face.

"She switches sports a lot." Rachel made a small 'o' with her mouth nodding her head in understanding.

"Let's get this check up done shall we?" Sarah happily smiled waited for her doctor to start the check up.

Although this job was stressful and tying, made her get up at ridiculous hours in the mornings Rachel wouldn't change it for nothing in the world. Rachel loved who she is, and who she will later become in the future but as of right now she'll in enjoy being single and freaking happy.

This is her life.

* * *

_Please review and leave feedback. _

_I no it is short but as it goes on the chapters will get longer…I think. _


End file.
